Pine Shopping
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Even shopping for Christmas trees became a task when with Natsu. — NatsuLucy.


Woohoo, first NaLu oneshot! I do apologise if any of them seem OOC. I don't really read that many NaLu fics tbh. But still, do enjoy this Christmas oneshot!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Nope, definitely not. That tree is <em>not<em> going to fit into my apartment Natsu," came the blunt remark of an adamant celestial wizard, who was now crossing her arms to emphasise her firm decision.

The fire dragon slayer next to her pouted. "Aww, but come on Luce! It's just a tree. You don't have to be so picky about it," he complained as they stared at the rather large tree in front of them. The evergreen conifer stood at almost ten feet tall, towering over the pair as if it were nothing. It was definitely a large tree, _too_ large in fact that Lucy highly doubted that she would be able to get the tree through her front door without somehow damaging something, more her house than the tree since she had Natsu around.

Lucy bristled slightly as she kept her decision firm, completely ignoring the complaints her boyfriend offered her. As it was Christmas season, Lucy had decided to get into the festive spirit by purchasing a Christmas tree, and not the artificial ones that were usually sold in a store to be readily assembled. No, this time she wanted to stick to traditions and buy a real tree as she felt it would hold more meaning to it compared to celebrating with a fake tree. However now that she had gone shopping for one, Natsu accompanying her without his blue Exceed friend for a change, she was starting to regret it.

The yard that sold the tree had quite a lot of trees in their range. There were super tiny ones she never knew existed in a real form rather than am artificial form, small ones that would just reach the tips of her headboard, medium sized ones she had first been attracted to but Natsu decided otherwise against, large ones that would reach her ceiling, and abnormally large ones which would never fit her apartment, like the one they were currently staring up at.

Why Natsu wanted this really big one in the first place, she hadn't a clue. It was as clear as day that the tree would never fit in her apartment, even if it did get through her door with a miracle, as it would end up bending almost halfway due to the ceiling that was restraining it from standing at its full height.

"No Natsu, we're not getting this tree. It's too big and it'll destroy my apartment, which might I remind you, is not really mine. I just pay rent and if I destroy my apartment because of this big tree you want me to buy, guess who'll have to be paying more money to repair the damages? Me!" Lucy exclaimed, relentless on her decision.

Natsu was incredulous. "It's not too big. It'll fit through your door just fine Luce," he responded, motioning to the tree.

Lucy turned to him, her mouth hanging agape and eyes dilated as if he were an alien who had come from outer space. Was he _blind?_ Or was he just an _idiot? _Or maybe he was a little bit of both. How could he not see that it wasn't just getting it through the door that she was concerned about. It was pretty much everything else in her apartment too. Plus this tree looked like it just blew over her budget. She didn't want to spend that much money on a tree, not when she had to buy decorations to decorate it with too.

"Are you blind Natsu? The ceiling is too short for it!" She retaliated, furiously motioning toward the tree.

He shrugged. "I could always just punch a hole through the ceiling to get it to fit if that's all you're worried about Lucy," he proposed casually, not paying attention to the blonde's reaction.

She stared at him in utter mortification, jumping in front of him as she waved her arms around as if he were crazy, not that she was ever doubting it though. The boy was crazy, cuckoo, absolutely bonkers. Why she loved someone as insane as him, she'd never know.

"What the, _no_ Natsu! I don't want that! You'll destroy my apartment! And I'll have to pay more money to repair damages!" She exclaimed angrily, trying to knock some sense into the pink haired idiot.

Natsu began to chuckle at her overreaction, before his laughs turned into full on guffaws, the dragon slayer eventually having to lay on the ground because he couldn't hold his stomach from the onslaught of laughs. "You should've seen your face Luce! It was priceless! Happy should've been here! I'm sure he would've been laughing as hard as I am right now," he roared in utmost amusement, his laughs getting the better of him.

The celestial wizard fumed at her moronic boyfriend, her fists clenching in anger. "I'm just kidding Lucy. I wouldn't do that, although it does sound like a good idea," Natsu finally replied calmly after regaining his composure.

He grinned at her fuming face. "You sure you don't want this tree though? It's a waste you know."

She glared at him. "No Natsu. I'm not taking that tree."

And with that, the spun on her heel and marched into the opposite direction to look for medium sized trees, leaving Natsu next to the abnormally large one. He turned to it with a grinning expression. "If Lucy doesn't want you, then maybe the guild will. It's about time we had a real one anyway. The other one kept catching on fire," he voiced loudly to himself, not paying heed to the few people who stared at him as if he were crazy for speaking to himself.

Natsu shrugged to himself for walking off into the direction his irritated girlfriend had walked off into, his eyes lazily eyeing the trees around him. That is until he spotted something in the far distance which piqued his interest, causing him to run toward it in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid Natsu<em>, she grumbled to herself, _why couldn't he use his brain more?_ Sometimes, she found herself unconsciously agreeing with the insults Gray would constantly throw Natsu on a daily basis. The male was definitely an idiot sometimes, and this time was a clear example of how far his idiocy could take him. She knew he was just fooling around like he usually did, but she couldn't help it sometimes. Lucy was gullible and naive at times. No one could really blame her for overreacting so heatedly at some stupid joke she found no meaning to.

She kicked the fallen snow from beneath her feet as her honey eyes trailed mindlessly around the area, skimming through the trees that were lining her vision. They all looked the same really. None of them really stood out, except for their different sizes. None of them were unique, she mused before a sudden grasp on her hand literally pulled her out of her thoughts.

The hand not only pulled her out of her thoughts but out of the aisle she was standing in as it roughly dragged her along at incomprehensible speeds to wherever the final destination was. A faint 'Lucy!' was all she had heard before she got pulled into a blurred state where her mind had gone fuzzy after the sudden experience.

It was only when she felt the earth beneath her finally stop and a familiar face being stuck up in her own that she finally regained control over her her thoughts, shaking herself out of her dizzy state. When her vision had cleared and her mind had been stabilised, Lucy looked around where she locked into the eyes of one excited dragon slayer. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why he had brought him here.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked irritatedly, her annoyance unintentionally slipping through.

He simply grinned at her, giving her no explanation as he walked behind her before placing his hands on her shoulders. He gently turn her around ninety degrees where he pointed in front of her from behind at a tree sitting in the centre by itself. It was medium sized, a perfect fit for her apartment, and it had the greenest leaves she had ever seen. It wasn't just that which had caught her eye, it was the fact that it looked like a tree had never seen before. From afar, it looked like any other evergreen conifer, with its cone shaped appearance and healthy, luscious green leaves but up close, Lucy could see the uniqueness it held.

The tree's leaves were shaped in small L-shapes as far as she could see, however the were clustered together to give the illusion that they looked like any other tree but Lucy knew better than that. She stepped forward, intrigued as she held out a hand to touch the unique green leaves. The blonde was surprised at how smooth the surface of the leaves were, feeling the small hairs tickle the edges of her fingers which gave her a tingly sensation. Lucy looked upward to the point of the tree, where she noticed the leaf that was to be the point where the Christmas star was to be placed had in fact, already been shaped like a star of its own. It was like the tree had grown its own star to decorate itself, as well as its unique leaves too.

Lucy turned to Natsu with a joyous expression on her face, a bright smile curving on her lips. He was watching her with a certain softness that he only held when he looked at her, a serene smile plastered on his own face. When Lucy flashed him her bright smile, he could only grin back before he swore that the wind had been knocked out of him as he was suddenly tackled to the ground onto the white snow, an overjoyed Lucy on top of him.

She gave him a tight embrace, kissing him on the nose as she beamed down at him, a bright pink blush staining her cheeks. "I take back all I said about you being the idiot because you just found me the perfect tree. Thank you so much Natsu!" She cried in utmost joy, hugging him closer. Natsu could only smile as he hugged her back, although the snow wasn't really that comfortable now that he thought about it.

"It's no problem Lucy. Really. But can you get off me now? The snow isn't as comfortable as it seems," he remarked good-naturedly, Lucy's cheeks turning a bright red out of embarrassment.

She slowly climbed off him, standing up to give him a hand as she helped him up. He smiled at her and she only smiled back but this time in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry about that Natsu. I guess the excitement just got to me," she muttered sheepishly, looking away.

Natsu chuckled before ruffling her hair. "It's fine Luce. So what do you say? Let's go buy that tree of yours."

Lucy grinned at him.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>When she walked into the Fairy Tail guild the next morning, Lucy was feeling especially cheerful. The tree she had bought with Natsu the day before had suited her apartment perfectly. Although it was quite a task trying to get the tree through the door – the leaves were abnormally thick and the base just refused to budge – they managed, and now she had a cute Christmas tree decorating her house in regards to the festive season they were currently celebrating.<p>

As she entered, the blonde's eyes were immediately greeted by a large crowd that were swarming something in the centre. Due to her bad angle, she couldn't exactly see what the fuss was all about so she asked a smiling Mirajane who was standing near her.

"What's happening Mira? What's with the crowd?" she asked curiously, motioning toward the group in front of them.

She smiled at her. "It's Natsu. He brought in a Christmas tree and now they're all decorating," she explained, piquing the girl's interest even more.

_Decorating? _She had thought to herself, moving closer until she could finally see the tips of the tree. It was actually pretty big but because of Elfman's stature, she guess that he was blocking the view. Lucy was curious as to what kind of tree Natsu had brought in and when she saw someone move away, she gasped.

It was that abnormally large tree from earlier. So Natsu had brought it to the guild huh? That was actually pretty clever. She was so amazed that she didn't know that Natsu was staring at her, a grin on his face.

"How'd you like the new tree Lucy? I figured that since you won't take it, maybe the guild will."

She beamed at him and nodded in agreement. "Perhaps it will like its new home. My place was never really suited for it anyways."

He smirked. "I know."


End file.
